kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Hexenlabor
Clean up , , |EnSync2 = Alyson Stoner |EnSync2n = , |EnSync3 = Ariel Winter |EnSync3n = (Junge Kairi) |JaSync = Risa Uchida |JaSync2 = Sumire Moroboshi |JaSync2n = (Junge Kairi) |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts II |Spiel4 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |Spiel5 = Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep |Spiel6 = Kingdom Hearts coded |Spiel7 = Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance |Spiel8 = Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- |Spiel9 = Kingdom Hearts III |BerichtKH = Erster Eintrag Lebte zusammen mit Sora und Riku auf der Insel des Schicksals. Zu dritt bauten sie ein Floß, das ihr Abenteuer ins Ungewisse einläutern sollte. Ein gewisses Unbehagen schien sie jedoch kurz vor der Reise zu plagen... Nach dem Untergang der Insel fehlt auch von ihr jede Spur. Ob wohl der schwache Lichtschimmer in ihrem Herzen Sora zu ihr führen wird? Zweiter Eintrag Lebte zusammen mit Sora und Riku auf der Insel des Schicksals. Ihr Herz schien beim Untergang der Insel verloren zu sein, aber es fand einen sicheren Zufluchtsort in Soras Herzen. Sie ist eine der Prinzessinnen, die das Geheimnis des "Schlüssels" und seinem Schlüsselloch verborgen halten. Ihr Herzenswunsch holte Sora aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit zurück an das Licht und verwandelte ihn wieder in einen Menschen. |BerichtCOM = Soras Freundin seit gemeinsamen Kindertagen. Sora begann seine Reise, weil er Kairi wieder finden wollte, die verschollen ist seitdem ihre Heimatinsel von der Dunkelheit vereinnahmt worden ist. Die Herzlosen hatten Kairi gefangen gehalten, doch Sora konnte sie und ihre Heimatinsel aus deren Klauen retten. Kairi wartet dort seitdem auf Rikus und Soras Rückkehr. |BerichtRR = Rikus und Soras Freundin aus gemeinsamen Kindheitstagen. Kairi ist verschollen, seit die Dunkelheit ihre Heimatinsel verschlungen hat und Riku und Sora brachen auf, um sie zu suchen. Die Herzlosen hatten Kairi gefangen gehalten, doch Sora konnte sie und ihre Heimatinsel aus deren Klauen retten. Kairi wartet dort seitdem auf Rikus und Soras Rückkehr. |BerichtKHII = Erster Eintrag Freundin von klein auf von Sora und Riku sowie eine der sieben Prinzessinnen, die der Schlüssel zur letzten Tür zum Reich der Dunkelheit sind. Vor einem Jahr wurde sie von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Sora und Riku versuchten jeder auf seine Weise, sie zu retten. Ihnen ist es auch zu verdanken, dass sie zu ihren Heimatinseln zurückkehren konnte, doch sie hat all ihre Erinnerungen an Sora verloren und schon bald kam sie auch davon ab, die kleine Insel zu besuchen, auf der sie immer alle zusammen gespielt hatten. Zweiter Eintrag Freundin von klein auf von Sora und Riku sowie eine der sieben Prinzessinnen, die der Schlüssel zur letzten Tür zum Reich der Dunkelheit sind. Sie hatte all ihre Erinnerungen an Sora verloren, doch seit diese wiedergekehrt sind, wächst ihr Wunsch, Sora wiederzusehen, mit jeden Tag. Sie gelangte durch ein dunkles Portal nach Twilight Town, wo sie sich mit Hayner, Pence und Olette anfreundete, bevor sie von Axel entführt wurde. Sie hofft vom ganzen Herzen, dass sie Sora wiedersehen kann. |BerichtReCoded = Ein Mädchen aus Radiant Garden. Fügung brachte sie zu den Inseln des Schicksals, wo sie Sora und seine Freunde traf. Als eine der Prinzessinnen mit reinem Herzen wurde sie einst gar von der Dunkelheit angegriffen. Lange Zeit war sie von Sora und Riku getrennt, wurde am Ende vieler Widrigkeiten aber wieder mit ihren Freunden vereint. Derzeit lebt sie in ihrer Heimat. |BerichtBBSA = Ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen, das die Kraft besitzt, die Unversierten zu vertreiben. Sie verfügt über ein Herz angefüllt mit reinem Licht. }} Kairi ist eine Protagonistin der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance vor. Kairi stammt ursprünglich aus Radiant Garden, wurde jedoch einige Jahre vor den Ereignissen in Kingdom Hearts auf die Inseln des Schicksals gebracht und hat sich dort mit den Einwohnern angefreundet. Sora und Riku sind seid Ihrer Ankunft ihre besten Freunde und rivalisieren um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Aussehen Kairi hat sich wohl mit der Zeit am meisten verändert. Kairi war ursprünglich ein kleines Mädchen mit kurzen, dunkelroten Haaren und blauen Augen und sehr bleichem Teint. Sie trägt Sommerkleidung, einen kurzen Rock und riesige Schuhe, was sehr an Rikus und Soras Schuhe erinnert, die von nicht zu verachtender Größe waren. Sie trägt ein Spaghetti-Top mit vielen Gürteln und Schnallen, sowie Armbänder, Stulpen und eine Halskette, die den Zauber von Aqua beinhaltet. Kairi verändert sich erst in Kingdom Hearts II, wo sie beachtlich gewachsen ist. Kairi ist um einiges größer, schlanker, hat nun längeres, dunkelbraunes Haar und hat ein erwachseneres Erscheinungsbild. Während dieser Zeit trägt sie zwei Outfits, ihre Schuluniform, zusammen mit Selphie, und ihr richtiges Outfit, ein trägerloses, kurzes rosafarbiges Kleid mit Kapuze und drei Reißverschlüssen, zwei davon nur zur Dekoration, sowie ein weißes Shirt unter ihrem Kleid und einem Gürtel mit einer mit Schleifen verzierten Tasche daran. Dazu trägt sie fliederfarbene Schuhe, die von ihrer gigantischen Größe her locker mit ihren Freunden mithalten können. Als Kind trägt sie ein weißes Trägerkleid mit lila Blumen am Saum und einem lila Streifen auf der Brust sowie darunter ein pink farbigen kurzen Rock mit einer weißen Linie darauf. Dazu trägt sie große, weiße Schuhe mit lila und violetten Streifen darauf. Kairi kann man als kleines Mädchen in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und teilweise auch in Kingdom Hearts sehen. Als Kind ist ihr Haar etwa länger als in Kingdom Hearts und sie trägt einen Pony. Ein nicht unwesentlicher Punkt wäre ihre Halskette, die sie ihr Leben lang getragen hat. Als Kind von Aqua mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, führt sie Kairi zu den Inseln des Schicksals. Das einzige Outfit, wo man sie nicht sieht, ist ihr Schuloutfit. Persönlichkeit Kairi ist umsorgend, liebenswert und sagt gerne ihre Meinung. Sie ist mutig und entschieden, wenn jemand, der ihr wichtig ist in Gefahr schwebt, wobei sie sich selbst oft in Gefahr bringt, nur um denjenigen zu helfen. Sie ist seit Soras Abwesenheit sehr viel zurückhaltender und schüchterner und hat sich große Weisheit angeeignet, was man von einem Mädchen ihres Alters eigentlich gar nicht erwarten würde. Sie ist nicht so frech und draufgängerisch wie im ersten Teil, doch immer noch sehr enthusiastisch und Gesprächs freudig. Sie findet schnell Freunde, was man daran sieht, wie schnell Hayner, Pence und Olette ihr in Twilight Town vertrauen. Sie ist normalerweise sehr aufgeweckt und freundlich, immer gut gelaunt und positiv eingestellt. Im Gegensatz zu Riku und Sora, die sich darüber Sorgen machen, das Kairi ihre Heimat nicht kennt, sah sie einfach darüber hinweg und genoss das Leben auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Sie ist loyal gegenüber ihren Freunden, nachdenklich und es mangelt ihr nicht an Köpfchen, dennoch kann sie öfters auch sehr stur sein. Das Band zwischen ihren Freunden ist sehr stark und beide Jungen hegen starke Gefühle für sie, doch sie erwidert diese Gefühle nur für Sora. Dafür gibt es viele Beispiele: *Während Kairi mit Sora den Sonnenuntergang ansieht, sagt sie ihm "Sora - bleib so." *Bevor die Insel von Dunkelheit verschlungen wird, streckt sie ihre Hand nach Sora aus, als ob sie sich nach ihm sehnen würde. *Als Sora sich für Kairi umbringt, ist sie entsetzt und kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, so mitgenommen ist sie "Nein, das kann nicht sein!!! Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen!!!" *Als sie mit Donald und Goofy auf Rikus Rat hin aus Hollow Bastion fliehen wollen, sieht sie Soras Herzlosen und missachtet für Sora Rikus Befehl. Sie umarmt ihn, um ihn vor den Herzlosen zu schützen. *Bevor Sora zurück nach Hollow Bastion geht, gibt sie ihm ihren Glücksbringer und sagt "Vergiss niemals. Egal, wohin du gehst, ich bin immer bei dir." *Am Ende von Kingdom Hearts sieht man sie weinen, als sie das Bild von Sora sieht, der ihr eine Papu-Frucht gibt. *Kairi umarmt Sora in der Welt, die niemals war. *Obwohl sich jeder an Riku erinnert, ist sie die einzige, die sich an Sora erinnert. *Fast postwendend nach ihrem Gespräch mit Roxas, schreibt sie einen Brief an Sora. *Nachdem sie Hayners Bande in Twilight Town ihre Geschichte erzählt hat, bemerkt Olette "Was für eine romantische Geschichte" das doch war. *Im Gefängnis in der Welt, die niemals war, wird sie traurig, als sie erfährt, dass Sora nur für sie Herzlose umbringt. *Als sie mit Naminé fliehen will, antwortet sie auf Saïx Frage hin, ob sie Sora sehen möchte "Ich will… mehr als alles andere." *Als sie Sora sieht, tritt sie den Herzlosen unbewaffnet gegenüber, nur um Sora wenigstens ein bisschen zu helfen. *Als sie ihn sieht, rennt sie schnell zu ihm, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich da ist. *Kurz nachdem man mit Kairi redet, sagt sie "Ich wollte dich so gerne sehen. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." *Bei der Flucht aus der Welt, die niemals war, sagt sie zu Naminé und Roxas, dass Sora und sie jeden Tag zusammen sein werden. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Kairi lebt mit ihrer Großmutter in Radiant Garden. Eines Tages wird sie von einer Gruppe Unversierten angegriffen und begegnet Aqua und König Micky, welche beide ein reines Licht in ihrem Herzen spüren können, was beweist, dass sie eine Prinzessin der Herzen ist. Als sie fast von den Gegnern gefangen wird, schließen Aqua und König Micky sich zusammen, um sie zu beschützen. Nachdem die Unversierten besiegt sind, verschwindet König Micky. Daraufhin gibt Kairi Aqua die Blumen, die sie gepflückt hat, bevor die Unversierten kommen und Aqua erhält das Schlüsselschwert Schicksalswink, indem sie auf Kairis Kette einen Schutzzauber spricht. Sie geht zurück zu ihrer Großmutter, die ihr die Legende von Licht und Dunkelheit erzählt. Im Abspann wird sie gezeigt, während sie Blumen pflückt, aber auf einmal aufblickt, als hätte sie etwas gespürt. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ein Jahr nach den Geschehnissen von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wird Radiant Garden von Dunkelheit heimgesucht und jeder Bewohner wird in verschiedene Welten geschleudert. Während eines Meteoritenschauers taucht Kairi am Strand von den Inseln des Schicksals auf, was dem Zauber von Aqua zu verdanken war. Daraufhin wird sie von Sora gefunden. Kairi befreundet sich eng mit Sora und Riku, die beide um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen. Das unterstützt sie oft, obwohl sie nicht weiß, dass es um ihre Aufmerksamkeit geht und es nicht einfach nur unschuldige Kabbeleien sind. Sie hat keine Erinnerungen an ihr Leben vor den Insels des Schicksals, was Riku und Sora fasziniert und anstachelt, neue Welten zu sehen, da sie das Leben auf den Inseln des Schicksals leid sind. Daraufhin bauen sie ein Floss, um anderen Welten zu sehen. Doch vorher wird die Insel von Herzlosen angegriffen und Sora trifft Kairi am geheimen Ort. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, traurig und etwas krank aussehend, bis ein heftiger Windstoß Kairi zu Sora wirft. Sora will sie auffangen, doch sie löst sich auf, kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht, und verliert ihr Herz in Soras Körper. Damit wird sie der Hauptantrieb für Soras und Rikus Reise, die beide Kairi retten wollen. Doch Riku wird von Malefiz manipuliert, indem sie ihn glauben lässt, dass Sora sich nicht um ihn oder Kairi kümmert, weswegen die beiden Jungen miteinander kämpfen. Während seiner Reise sieht er viele Bilder in seinen Gedanken, doch er weiß nicht, dass das Kairis Erinnerungen sind. Erst, als er nach seinem Kampf mit Leon aufwacht und Yuffie sieht, die er für Kairi hält, erzählt sie ihm, wer sie wirklich ist. Sie taucht während seiner Reise oft in seinen Gedanken auf. Riku findet sie zuerst, doch sie ist bewusstlos und ohne Leben. Da sie, als sie ihr Herz verloren hatte, keinen Funken Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen hatte, blieb sie von der Dunkelheit verschont. In die leeren Versprechen Malefiz glaubend, macht er sich auf die Suche und denkt, dass er allein Kairi retten kann. In Nimmerland findet er sie endlich, oder eher ihren bewusstlosen Körper, was zu einem schmerzvollen Wiedersehen mit Riku führt: Dieser ist sehr aggressiv und Sora landet schließlich zusammen mit Wendy in einem Käfig, damit er nicht zu Kairi kann. Als Sora endlich zu ihrer Zelle kommt, streckt er verzweifelt eine Hand nach ihr aus, doch ohne dass sie aufwacht. Riku nimmt sie mit, mit einer neuen Idee, wo Kairis Herz sein könnte. Schließlich folgt er Riku zu Malefiz Versteck in Hollow Bastion, wo er mehr über Kairi erfährt. Ansem, der von Riku Besitz ergriffen hat, enthüllt ihm, dass Kairis Herz die ganze Zeit in ihm selbst war. Weiterhin ist Kairi eine Prinzessin der Herzen, ein Mensch, der keinen Funken Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen trägt, und muss das Schlüsselloch von Hollow Bastion öffnen. Riku versucht, Kairis Herz aus Sora herauszureißen, wird aber besiegt. Sora sieht daraufhin keine andere Möglichkeit mehr und entleibt sich selbst mit dem Schlüsselschwert, um Kairis Herz zu befreien, und wird zu einem Herzlosen. Als Kairi aufwacht und den fallenden Sora auffangen will, verschwindet er. Kairi will nicht glauben, dass Sora tot ist, und kämpft alleine mit Donald und Goofy gegen die Herzlosen. Nachdem Ansem sie töten will, aber von Riku aufgehalten wird, flieht sie zusammen mit den anderen. Doch als sie Soras Herzlosen entdeckt, kann sie nicht ohne ihn fliehen, läuft zu ihm und beschützt ihn vor den anderen Herzlosen, indem sie ihn umarmt, woraufhin er sich zurückverwandelt. Die Gruppe verlässt Hollow Bastion, wo man nun erfährt, dass dies ihre Heimat ist und geht zur Stadt Traverse, wo Leon und die anderen Kairi beschützen können. Sora trifft Kairi in den unterirdischen Kanälen, wo sie ihm erzählt, dass dieser Ort sie an ihren geheimen Platz erinnert. Obwohl Kairi helfen will, Riku zu befreien und die Dunkelheit aufhalten will, erlaubt Sora ihr das nicht und sagt ihr, dass er nicht will, dass sie verletzt wird und scherzt, dass sie nur im Weg wäre. Er sagt ihr auch, da sie ja eins waren, wären sie immer zusammen. Hier wird nun enthüllt, dass Kairis Stimme Sora aus der Dunkelheit geholt hat. Sie gibt ihm ihren Glücksbringer und verspricht, auf ihn zu warten. Am Ende des Spiels sieht man sie auf den Inseln des Schicksals nach Soras Kampf mit Ansem, wo sie ziemlich verwirrt ist. Kurz bevor sie zurück geschickt wird, verspricht Sora zu ihr zurückzukommen, nachdem er König Micky und Riku gefunden hat. Danach wird sie zu den Inseln des Schicksals teleportiert und sieht, wie die Inseln sich erholen. Nachdem sich die Welten erholt haben, geht Kairi zu ihrem und Soras geheimen Platz und sieht die Bilder, die Sora und sie vor Jahren an die Wand gemalt hatten. Als sie das Bild sieht, wo Sora ihr eine Paopu-Frucht gibt, fängt sie an zu weinen und malt etwas hinzu. Jetzt zeigt das Bild sie und Sora, die sich gegenseitig eine Papu-Frucht geben. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Obwohl Kairi so gut wie gar nicht in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories auftaucht, spielt sie doch eine wichtige Rolle als antreibende Kraft und Licht gleichsam für Riku und für Sora. In Wirklichkeit wartet sie die ganze Zeit auf Rikus und Soras Rückkehr. In Soras Geschichte will ihr Niemand, Naminé, Kairis Platz in Soras Herzen einnehmen. Doch sie sagt später, dass sie niemals hätte Kairis Platz einnehmen können, und dass sie nur ein Schatten von ihr sei, also ihr Niemand. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories wird ihr Gesicht gezeigt, als Sora sich daran erinnert, dass Kairi sein Schatz ist und nicht Naminé. Als sie Sora in Schlaf versetzt, meint sie, wenn er sich an Kairi erinnern würde, würden seine Erinnerungen schneller zurückkehren. Also sah er in sein Herz und fand Kairi. In Rikus Geschichte quält Zexion Riku mit einer Illusion von Kairi, genau wie er sie mit Tidus, Selphie und Wakka hatte. Naminé nahm auch hier Kairis Gestalt an, um Riku bei der Kontrolle seines Lichtes und seiner Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu helfen. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Kairi taucht in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days nur kurz auf. Nachdem Roxas am 49. Tag aus seinem Koma erwacht, gibt Xion ihm eine Muschel. Als Roxas sie an sein Ohr hält, sieht man eine Rückblende aus Kingdom Hearts, wo man Sora und Kairi sieht, wie sie den Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Später, in Xions Traum, sieht man bei einer anderen Rückblende, wo man Kairi sehen kann, wie sie Sora aufweckt. Kairi wird außerdem im Gespräch zwischen Riku und Xion auf der Insel des Schicksals erwähnt. Während dieser Zeit wird vermutet, dass Kairi ein ganz normales Leben führt und immer noch auf Soras und Rikus Rückkehr wartet, obwohl ihre Erinnerungen an Sora vielleicht etwas lückenhaft sein könnten, da Naminé sich in die Erinnerungen von Sora einmischt. In dieser Zeit ist sie nur mit Selphie, Tidus und Wakka zusammen. Roxas erwähnt in seinem Tagebuch auch, dass er in einer Erinnerung Kairi gesehen hat, und sie wie Xion aussieht. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die nun 15 Jahre alte Kairi lebt ihr normales Leben auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Sie besucht zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Selphie die Schule und ist merklich gewachsen, nun mit längeren Haaren und feminineren Körperbau. Es wird vermutet, dass sie die meiste ihrer Zeit mit Hausaufgaben, Nachdenken (vor allem über Sora) und rumhängen mit Selphie, Wakka und Tidus verbracht hat – die alle heil zurück zu der Insel des Schicksals gekommen sind. Sie ist zurückhaltender, schüchterner und in ihrem handeln überlegter geworden, nun mit der Weisheit der Jahre gesegnet. Sie ist nicht so frech und draufgängerisch wie im ersten Teil, aber immer noch heiter und gesellschaftsfreudig. Sie akzeptiert, dass Riku und Sora Pflichten zu erfüllen haben, doch das hält sie nicht davon ab, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihnen helfen kann. Sie vermisst Sora stark, doch die meisten ihrer Erinnerungen an ihn sind durch Naminé verblasst. Eines Tages, als sie mit Selphie nach Hause geht, tritt ihr Herz in Kontakt mit dem Jungen namens Roxas, der sich später als Soras Niemand herausstellt. Roxas wollte Naminé erreichen, doch anstatt ihrer sprach er zu Kairi. Während diesem Gespräch bringt Roxas Sora ins Spiel, und als Kairi nach seinem Namen fragt, tadelt Sora selbst, der ja eigentlich schlafen sollte, sie dafür, ihn vergessen zu haben, und scherzt, dass er nun beleidigt wäre. Roxas als Medium benutzend gibt er ihr scherzhaft einen Tipp. Kurz danach schreibt Kairi eine Flaschenpost an Sora, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn vielleicht erreichen möge und erinnert sich nun an alles, auch seinen Namen. ("Fängt mit "S" an... Stimmt's, Sora?") Eines Tages taucht Axel auf den Inseln des Schicksals auf und befiehlt ihr, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie weigert sich, bis eine Gruppe von Dämmerlingen auftaucht. Als ein Bellen hinter ihr ertönt, sieht sie einen anderen Weg. Daraufhin rennt sie durch einen Korridor der Finsternis mit Pluto nach Twilight Town, wo sie Hayner, Pence und Olette trifft. Sie kümmern sich um sie und die drei verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut mit ihr, bis sie ihnen erzählt, wen sie sucht. Zu ihrer Freude kennen die drei Sora und versprechen ihr, bei der Suche nach ihm zu helfen. Unglücklicherweise wird sie vorher von Axel aufgespürt, was auch nicht vom eingreifen der drei verhindert werden kann. Doch Saïx findet Kairi und nimmt sie im Schloss, das niemals war als Gefangene, da dies Sora wütend macht und er somit mehr Herzlose tötet. Kairi verzweifelt und gibt alle Hoffnung auf, bis sie von ihrem Niemand, Naminé befreit wird. Naminé führt sie durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit und sagt ihr, dass sie an sich glauben soll. Sie fliehen zusammen, bis Saïx sie mit zwei Berserkern aufhält und ihr anbietet, sie zu Sora zu bringen. Nachdem sie sich weigert, will Saïx die Berserker auf sie hetzen, doch er wird von Riku aufgehalten. Naminé enthüllt die Identität der vermummten Figur und Kairi zieht ihm seine Kapuze ab. Obwohl Riku nun aussieht wie Xehanorts Herzloser, sieht sie darüber hinweg und freut sich einfach, dass ihr bester Freund wieder da ist. Riku führt sie zu Sora, der von Herzlosen angegriffen wird. Er gibt Kairi ein Schlüsselschwert und sie kämpft mit großer Bravour die Herzlosen nieder. Danach wird sie mit Sora vereint, die sich umarmen. Sie hielt Riku auf, der die beiden verlassen will, und zeigt Sora, dass es wirklich Riku ist. Die drei besiegen zusammen mit Donald und Goofy, Luxord und Saïx, um endlich zu Xemnas zu kommen. Kairi ist eher ein Anhängsel in diesem Kampf als eine wirkliche Mitstreiterin – in Luxords Kampf wird sie in Karten eingeschlossen und in Saïx' Kampf wird sie in einer Barriere gefangen gehalten. Nachdem Sora und Riku Xemnas besiegt haben, aktiviert Naminé ein Portal, durch das Donald und Goofy zurück können. Kairi vereint sich hier mit ihrem Niemand und Sora folgt einfach ihrem Beispiel. Kairi geht durch das Tor, doch als Riku und Sora dadurch wollen, schließt sich es und sie müssen erneut gegen Xemnas kämpfen. Nachdem sie Xemnas besiegt haben, kehren Sora und Riku zum dunklen Meer zurück. Kairis Brief erreicht Sora doch noch und sein Gedanke an Kairi weckt sein Licht in ihm. Das Tor zum Licht öffnet sich und Sora und Riku kehren zu der Insel des Schicksals zurück. Sora gibt ihr ihren Glücksbringer zurück und sagt ihr "Wir - Wir sind zurück!!" und Kairi fügt hinzu "Ihr seit zuhause... Für einen kleinen Moment werden Roxas und Naminé gezeigt, die sich gegenseitig anlächeln. Kurz nachdem König Micky, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Jiminy Grille, Dagobert Duck, Tick, Trick und Track zu Schloss Disney zurück gekehrt sind, reden Sora und Riku über das Tor zum Licht, bis Kairi zu ihnen läuft und ihre Namen ruft. Kairi gibt ihm einen Brief mit dem Siegel von König Mickey. Das Trio liest den Brief, auch wenn der Spieler den Inhalt des Briefes nicht sehen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Während Sora und Riku über die Tür zum Licht sprechen, rennt Kairi zu ihnen und ruft ihre Namen. Kairi überreicht Sora einen Brief in einer Flasche mit König Mickys Brief. Das Trio öffnet sofort den Brief und liest ihn.Story-Link: Kingdom Hearts II ''Blank Points Sora sitzt auf dem Papu Baum, während er die Nachricht von König Micky hält und in den Sonnenuntergang starrt. Nachdem Sora Riku erzählt hat, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, kommt Kairi zu ihnen. Sora sagt ihr, dass jeder ihn braucht und dass er gehen muss, weil er ist, wer er ist wegen ihnen. Sie gibt ihm dann ihren Glücksbringer und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn bald sehen wird. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D thumb|left|220px|Illusionen von Kairi und Riku in der Welt die niemals war In der Welt die niemals war, zwingt der junge Xehanort Sora ihn in einen zweiten Schlaf, währenddessen er von den verschiedenen Menschen träumt, die mit seinem Herzen verbunden sind. Eines dieser Traum-Fragmente hat die Form von Kairi, die Seite an Seite mit Riku geht, weg von Sora. ...in weiterer Bearbeitung... ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Sie lauscht gemeinsam mit Riku Mickys Erzählung darüber, wie er Aqua am Ende von Kingdom Hearts im Reich der Dunkelheit traf. Später beordert Yen Sid sie und Lea nach Twilight Town, um dort den Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert zu lernen. Sie reagiert bestürzt, als Micky ihr erklärt, dass es sich bei Lea um Axels Jemand handelt, doch als sie erfährt dass er Sora gerettet hat, akzeptiert sie, dass sie mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wird. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Im E3 2018 Pirates of the Caribbean Trailer ist sie in ihrem Kingdom Hearts III-Outfit zusammen mit Lea zu sehen, der meint, dass sie schick aussehen würde und auch die Haare zu ihr passen würden. Kairi setzt sich lächelnd neben ihn und sie beobachten gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang über dem fernen Wald. Fertigkeiten Weblinks